


The Closet Is a Dark and Scary Place To Be

by TheMadHatterOfficial



Series: As the Tides Recede [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Post War, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatterOfficial/pseuds/TheMadHatterOfficial
Summary: The world has changed in the years during Azula's recovery.It's a little overwhelming.(In which Azula is scared of who she is, but loves her niece more than anything else.)





	The Closet Is a Dark and Scary Place To Be

It was a stupid mistake.

Azula knew that a close eye was being kept on her. She would be stupid if she thought otherwise. But somehow, this had seemed more important at the time.

Azula never got to be a child. The good memories were few and far in between, and even then, her personal experience was limited to those in her family and close immediate circles of nobility. So sneaking out of the palace in the middle of the night and slipping into one of the many bars located in the lower town like a rebellious teenager was a new experience.

The good thing about being trapped in a mental hospital for just over a decade was that she slipped by unnoticed. That, and the total makeover Ty Lee had insisted on.

If the old her had seen Azula now, she would’ve lost her shit. Gone was the lean muscle and defined abdomen of her youth. With her inactivity during the hospitalization her body had softened to the point of mediocrity, but not yet obesity. It showed her stomach and the roundness of her jaw framed by a short bob that ended just a bit above her shoulders. Her clothes, lighter and simpler than what one would consider befitting of a princess. And Agni, if her father had ever seen the shiny silver jewel through her nostril, Zuko’s scar would seem like a slap on the wrist compared to what she would’ve got.

The bar here wasn’t too crowded, but not empty either. Conversation buzzed through the air, building into white noise that blanketed the patrons here.

Azula didn’t know much about the lives of the peasants, and she certainly knew less Before the hospital. But what was especially clear was that they were happier now than they had ever been under Ozai’s reign.

The few times she’d visited Before it’s been quiet and somber, both with the cavalry and without. It was less so the further away from Caldera one traveled, the occasional festival breaking up the mundane. But never had Azula seen the people jump around to the music, feet pounding and elated shrieks echoing. It was contagious, and Azula couldn’t help the small smile that threatened to pull at her lips.

She took a seat far in the back. Azula took that time to survey the crowd, not bothering with a drink. Zuko would be disappointed for sure, and with his dramatics, would take it as a sure sign of her impending alcoholism should he ever find out.

(And she’d never had alcohol before so she had no idea what to even ask for.)

“You look lost.”

Azula glanced up to where the voice had come from on her right.

There was a girl there, not much younger than Azula. She found herself running through the process of analyzing her automatically. Assessing her, like she’d been trained to do.

The girl was short. Darker skin, which wasn’t very common on the mainland. Gray eyes, more common in the Earth Kingdom, but still plentiful in the Fire Nation, so that didn’t tell much. Her top was dark purple and cropped just above her pierced belly button, pants black as her nails and skin tight to her figure. One would assume Fire Nation from the geography, but she had nothing tying her to any nation. She rested most of her weight on her left foot, but it looked to be more out of swagger than any injury. Confident, then. And a bit cocky, if her raised eyebrow and smug grin were any indications.

“Not quite.” Azula summoned up the same sharp smirk that had once come as easily as breathing. But time tends to do a number on everything. The hollowness that had always been behind it was so much more prominent now, and Azula just couldn’t find it in her to keep that up.

The girl watched sharply as Azula’s gaze grew tired. She watched closely, assessing Azula the same way the young princess had done before.

Then, her grin gentled. The sharp edges smoothed and her body posture eased. “Mind if I sit?”

Azula gave a small shrug, averting her eyes to where she was tracing the grains in the wooden table. The girl pulled out the chair across from Azula and tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Aimi.”

“Ryoko.”

The name came easily to Azula, rather than her own. It was a common one that she’d used when she was outside of the palace or undercover. Useful now, as it spilled so easily from her lips that it seemed as if that’s what she’d always answered to.

Aimi gave another smile before pointedly staring at the empty table. “Not ordered yet?”

“Seems like.”

“Hmm.” Aimi flipped her long dark hair over one shoulder to look over to the bar. She flagged over one of the men to take their order. She gave them a flirtatious smirk to hurry them up before turning back towards Azula. “Been around here before?”

Azula shook her head and watched as the worker tripped over his feet to hurry towards Aimi. “No.”

“Been here specifically, or to a bar in general?”

“Is it that obvious?”

It probably was, when Azula thought about it. She hadn’t bothered to play a game, instead finding it much too tiring to even try. Her unease and discomfort must’ve been clear.

“Nah, I’m just good at reading people.”

The man finally approached to take their orders. He was nervous, staring towards Aimi anxiously as he held a notepad and pen in shaking hands.

Azula didn’t pay much mind to their words. She instead watched their actions.

He found Aimi attractive, clearly. He looked entranced with her, hanging on every word. He grinned enthusiastically and nodded along quickly and excitedly.

Azula couldn’t fault him. Aimi _was_ very pretty. The kind of pretty that Azula would have been envious of once upon a time. She had an easy confidence that Azula could tell was genuine, and not just a front. Her eyes were bright, the gray looking metallic in the firelight and matching the rings adorning her hands. They were rough, calloused and worked hard. She was clearly a peasant. Below a princess’s standards. But Azula honestly couldn’t find it in her to care.

“...okay? Hey, Ryoko? _Hey_!”

Azula snapped to attention towards Aimi, now looking concerned. She automatically nodded, trying to assure her. “Yeah,” Azula answered, voice rough and a bit shaky. “Lost in thought.”

Aimi bit her lip slightly before nodding back in acknowledgment.

_Agni, she’s pretty._

“I ordered you a dragon barrel brandy,” Aimi told her after the silence stretched. “You didn’t answer when I asked and I didn’t want to draw attention to you.”

“Thanks.”

“Mmhm.”

Azula looked down again, neck suspiciously warming up to her cheeks. It was terrible and embarrassing, and Azula prayed to every spirit listening that Aimi would not bring it up.

Thankfully, she didn’t.

“So, you from around here?”

Azula took a few moments to think about how to answer, not wanting to admit to being the infamous psychotic little sister of the Fire Lord. “Yeah. I grew up in the middle city.”

“Ah. So you’re just slumming it with us poor souls tonight, are you?”

Surprisingly, that got a snort of laughter out of Azula before she was smiling back at Aimi. “I guess so. Gotta stay humble.”

Aimi let out a loud bark of laughter and grinned wildly. “Oh, I like you.”

The blush spread higher in Azula’s cheeks.

“W-what about you?” Azula shot back. “Are you from here?”

“Here as in the town, or here as in the Fire Nation?”

“Both. Either.”

Aimi leaned back in her chair and shrugged. “I grew up in the colonies. Mom was a Fire Nation immigrant, got knocked up by an Earth Kingdom peasant. I’ve visited a few times, after Avatar Aang whooped Fire Lord Ozai’s ass in the battle of the century. Never stayed long.”

Azula felt herself bristle slightly at the mention of her father’s defeat before she calmed. Still that blind loyalty that she just couldn’t seem to shrug off.

“Where do you live now?”

“The Republic, actually. I’m a teacher. I’ve been helping establish the school system there, giving input before Avatar Aang and the new council start opening the doors for immigrants.”

“That’s impressive.” And it was. Azula had heard Zuzu talking about the Republic on several occasions, but she’d never paid much attention or asked for details. But there was excitement in Aimi’s voice mixed with something else. “You sound very passionate.”

Aimi’s eyes lit up further, if that was even possible. “I’ve even met Fire Lord Zuko.”

A laugh seemed to bubble up in Azula’s chest and she had to fight to keep it down. She bit her lip and looked up from under her lashes. “ _Wow_.”

“I _know_ .” Aimi just looked so delighted and _proud_ to have been in Zuko’s presence, Azula couldn’t find it in her to mock.

At least, not _too_ much.

“What’s he like?”

Aimi was briefly interrupted by their drinks being brought. Azula secretly took a sip of hers, grimacing slightly at the burn before tuning back in to Aimi.

“He’s surprisingly nice.” Aimi still looked slightly surprised. “I mean, from what I’ve heard about what he’s done and been through, I expected someone a bit more… rugged, I guess. _War-torn_ . But he was really kind to everyone, and payed attention to everything everyone was saying.” Aimi took a swig from her drink and shook her head from side to side in thought. “Well, _mostly_ everyone. But honestly, I couldn’t blame him. A lot of the former Fire Nation colonists are complete asshats about the Republic being built. Even Avatar Aang seemed pretty upset with them.”

Azula found herself smiling at the idea of her brother sitting in meetings, absolutely bored out of his mind. He never _could_ sit still.

Aimi continued on, going into more detail about the Republic and its future. Azula found herself becoming lost in her words, gaining a kind of peace she hadn’t felt with another stranger in a long time.

* * *

Hours later, and Azula was tipsy for the first time in her life. Aimi’s smile became blurred at the edges and Azula was a bit louder than she normally was. Aimi seemed amused, paying the tab before dragging her outside. “I think it’s time to go home now.”

“ _Noooooo_.” Azula giggled brightly as Aimi dragged her outside. “Please?”

Aimi shook her head fondly, slinging an arm around Azula’s waist as they walked out. It was warm and soft, and Azula felt herself leaning into it heavily. She told herself it was because she was unsteady of her feet. “C’mon, where do you live?”

“Are you going to rob me? Is that it?”

“I’m not goi-”

“You know, I’m not as think as you drunk I am, _Aiiiiiiimiiiiiii_.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Where do you live?”

The streets were oddly quiet for a night like this. It was very pretty too. Azula’s eyes roamed the lights along the cobblestones and the fountains splashing faintly in the difference. It almost seemed like another universe, otherworldly and intangible.

It made Azula feel brave.

“Hey, _Aiiiiiimiiiiii_.”

“Yes?”

“There’s something on your mouth.”

Aimi’s eyebrows pulled together, free hand raising towards her face. “What do-”

Before she could completely think it through, Azula jumped forward, dragging Aimi’s head down and smashing their lips together harshly.

Azula had kissed people before. Not many, but some. They were always messy and weird, the boys usually shoving their tongue into her mouth without preamble like some overactive polar bear puppy.

This time was messy too. It was wet and uncoordinated and more than a bit awkward, but…

But for the first time, it felt _right_.

Aimi’s hair was soft, threading through Azula’s fingers like fine silk. Her lips were soft, and there was so scrape of stubble against Azula’s cheeks. Azula threw herself into the kiss, excited and overwhelmed and just so damn _happy_.

Soon enough though, reality crashed back down.

Azula barely remembered Aimi pushing her away. She didn’t recall stumbling back or stuttering out whatever bullshit she could.

Just the blinding panic.

She just kissed a stranger. She kissed a girl. Azula just kissed some random colonial girl in the middle of the street, open for anyone to see. Not only did she put _herself_ in harm’s way, she put _Aimi_ in danger.

They’d be arrested. Or _worse_. The mental hospital again.

So before she could hurt Aimi anymore, Azula ran back to the palace.

* * *

Azula had most definitely fallen for Izumi.

She was almost five years old and was a complete chatterbox. You couldn’t get her to shut up. Azula sat in the garden a few yards from where Mai and her brother were huddled under the tree beside the turtleduck pond.

It had been more than a year since Aimi. Azula had done everything she could to forget that night, driving it from memory and focussing on her family above everything else.

And if she had to refrain from being alone with Ty Lee for more than a few minutes at a time, that was Azula’s business, and nothing else.

“And Kya was making the biggest waves of _all time_ ! Like, _super_ big! Oh my goodness, it was _amazing_.”

Azula gave a fond little smile as Izzi walked along the edge of the fountain, arms out wide to balance her.

“Sounds like you and Kya are good friends.”

“Yup!” Izumi shot a bright grin over her shoulder, long hair dramatically whipping about. “She _would_ be my best friend, but Bumi already is.”

“And you can’t have two best friends?”

Izzi rolled her eyes and scoffed. If Azula had acted like that with her father, she couldn’t imagine what punishment would await. As it was, Zuko adored Izumi beyond comprehension. It was actually disgusting in an overwhelmingly cute way.

“No.” Izzi jumped down and took off her shoes and socks before starting to run circles around Azula in the grass.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a  _best_ friend, Auntie Zula. If there’s more than one they aren’t the _best_.”

Azula raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly sound logic of her four year old niece. “Can’t argue with that.”

Izzi giggled, out of breath as she reached out to let Azula’s hair thread through her fingers as she continued her circles.

“So Kya is your second best friend, then?”

Izzi let out another bright laugh, and Azula caught Zuko and Mai glancing fondly towards their daughter before turning to continue their conversation.

“Better!”

“Now, what could be better than a second best friend?”

And whatever she’d been expecting, nothing could have prepared Azula for what her darling niece said next.

“She’s my wife!”

Abruptly, Azula’s blood went cold. It felt like the day that Katara had encased the both of them in ice, leaving her freezing and immobile with the immediate threat of chains closing in. Her throat closed and her heart skipped before starting a tattoo fast enough and hard enough that she could feel it vibrate through her ribcage and rattle her lungs until they no longer worked.

But this time, Azula could avoid the chains. Keep Izzi away from them.

Immediately, Azula looked back to see if Zuko or Mai had heard. Thankfully, they were still fully immersed in their conversation and hadn’t been listening in.

On Izumi’s next circuit, Azula reached out and pulled her down to sit next to her. Izzi squealed out a giggle and shoved her way onto Azula’s lap. Azula stiffened as she came close, knowing that if anyone Knew about her, they would call her all kinds of unimaginable names because of Izzi’s close proximity.

“Why did you say that?”

Izumi jumped at the sharp tone directed at her, staring up at Azula with wide, frightened eyes. “W...what?”

“That K…” Azula took a deep breath and pressed her lips together harshly. “About the wife?”

Izumi opened and closed her mouth in a way akin to that of a fish, unsure of how to respond.

“ _Answer me_!” Azula hissed furiously.

“She… Kya’s my wife.”

Azula’s breath caught on a whimper as she gripped Izzi’s arms a bit too tightly than she should have. Izumi gasped as Azula leaned down close to whisper.

“ _No_ , she is _not_ .” Azula’s fingers pressed into Izumi’s arms further, cold on the outside but frantic and terrified inside. “You do _not_ think of girls that way. _Ever_. Am I understood?”

Izzi bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes as she tried to pry away from her aunt’s clutches. “Auntie Zula, you’re hurting me.”

“ _Am I understood_?!”

“ _Yes_! Please, I-” Izzi hiccuped frantically as she nodded.

“And you do _not_ tell anyone. _Never ever ever_ tell anyone. This is… just, do _not_ ever _breathe_ of this to another living soul, Izumi. Bad things happen. Bad, _bad_ things happen so don’t _ever_ tell anyone.”

“ _Okay_!”

“Promise me! _Promise me Izumi_!”

“ _Promise_ ! I promise Zula, please, please, _plea-_ ”

As soon as Azula loosened her grip, Izumi tore away and ran towards the palace as fast as her little legs could carry with her pretty pink dress flying after her.

“Where did she go?”

Azula sucked in a sharp breath, willing back to cold indifference she once had back into her voice. At least for one more moment.

“She just remembered something in her room, Zuzu. Girl stuff.”

Azula rose to her feet, smoothing her hair back from where Izzi had ruffled it earlier. Slowly and calmly, Azula pushed forwards towards her own chambers.

Behind her, Azula could hear Zuko’s voice go high and mocking, mimicking the words ‘ _girl stuff_ ’ over and over. Azula heard the distinct sound of Mai’s hand smacking the back of her husband’s head, followed by his rough laughter and Mai’s shout as he presumably pushed her back.

She couldn’t let her family be ruined. Not again.

 _Never_ again.

* * *

“ _AZULA_!”

Before Azula could react, Zuko was slamming open her chamber doors and storming in. Azula jumped harshly from her vanity as he violently shut the doors behind him and stomped closer.

Zuko was livid. It was in rare form after the days of chasing the avatar and reclaimed the throne, but it was always there. Zuko had always had a temper, but he hardly ever let it go now. And never to his family.

But Azula had _never_ seen him like this.

And she couldn’t help but think he looked _exactly_ like Ozai.

Azula stepped back as he came closer, breath picking up and heart rattling at a frightening pace.

“What the _fuck_ did you do to my daughter?”

Zuko made his way forward, and when Azula’s back hit the wall, she had nowhere else to go.

“ _FUCKING ANSWER ME_!”

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about_!”

Zuko scoffed and clenched his hands, raising them as if to strike. But rather than lashing out, as Azula braced for, Zuko gripped his hair tightly before snapping his eyes to bore into hers.

“My child has _bruises_ on her arms. _Hand prints_ , Azula! And when I asked she started crying her eyes out, yelling about how you _threatened_ her!”

Azula pressed her mouth together, willing her emotions not to rise.

She _told_ . She told, she told, she _told, she told, she_ -

Zuko would _never_ hurt Izumi. He wouldn’t. But he’d send her away to a hospital, to be converted. To _fix_ her. Like the hospital that Azula was in.

But Izzi was a _baby_. She was a baby, like how Azula was a baby when Ozai started to train her, and it was the perfect age to start molding them, and Zuko couldn’t have a dy-

“ _Dammit_ Azula! _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO_?!”

“You can’t send her away!”

The words burst out of Azula without her permission, hot and wild and mixing with the burning tears now streaking down her cheeks.

“Please, she didn’t do anything! Zuko, she hasn’t _done_ anything, and she can _learn_ , I’ll help her learn, just Zuko she’s a _baby_ , she’s a _baby_ and-”

“Whoa, Azula _stop_.”

“I’ll show her, and it’ll stop Zuko, it’ll stop and-”

“Azula.”

Gentle hands on Azula’s shoulders grounded her back down. She looked up, chest heaving with great sobs and tears making it impossible for her to see properly.

Then, calloused hands cupping her face wiping her cheeks.

The sharp calluses on her brother’s hands helped Azula come back to earth. He shushed her gently, pushing her hair back and bringing her forward to his chest.

Azula gripped around his waist, squeezing tightly as Zuko let her cry into his expensive robes.

It could’ve been hours for all Azula knew. But then Zuko was lowering them onto her bed, still hushing her gently and running his hands through her hair with the same care that she’d seen him give to Izzi.

He waited until the hitches in Azula’s breathing had evened out before starting their conversation over.

“What happened by the fountain?”

Azula moaned pitifully and shook her head.

“Okay. Okay.” Zuko ran a hand through Azula’s hair and tried again. “I would never send Izumi to a hospital unless she was sick. Why didn’t you want me to send her to a hospital?”

“I know,” Azula whispered softly.

Agni, Azula felt smaller than she could ever remember.

Before, it was all her. If something bad happened, it was to Azula’s detriment only. No one else would get hurt.

But now, there was someone she cared about. Someone she _loved_. And if Azula had to suffer her brother’s wrath to protect her, she would do it a million times over.

“Is that it?” Zuko’s voice took on a more panicked tone. “Is Izumi sick?”

Azula’s breathing picked up again as she tried to struggle away. Zuko wouldn’t let her.

“But you would tell me if she was hurt.”

Zuko went quiet, squeezing Azula close. Despite the situation, Azula could feel herself calm in her brother’s arms, so different from anything before.

Ozai had only hugged her a handful of times in her life. Each one of them forced and awkward, misplaced arms and false sincerity reminding Azula that she could have always done better. That she only had to work a little harder to be able to get the appreciation and love that she longed for.

Even her mother was not especially affectionate. She had always seen Zuko cling to her skirts, had always seen them be closer than Azula ever would be to her. Every touch from her mother always bore the same reminder, that she was a monster.

Zuko and Izzi hugged the same way. Zuko had her caged in, warmth and care bleeding from every point they were touching. It was even different from Mai and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee was enthusiastic and breathtaking. Every touch from her had Azula reeling, her heart beating quicker and feet lifting from the ground.

Zuko was grounding. He brought her back to ground and made her feel safer than any house or security detail ever could.

“Unless she’s not sick.”

Finally, Zuko pulled away to look into Azula’s eyes closely, two different shades of gold clashing intensely as they tried to figure each other out.

“Azula…” Zuko clenched his jaw and took a fortifying breath. “Is this to do with what Izzi said about Kya?”

And just like that, everything crumbled.

Azula’s hands gripped into Zuko’s wrists desperately, wild and terrified and a thousand other emotions that she didn’t have the time to unpack.

“Ple-”

“I know.”

If the floor had opened up to swallow them whole, it would have been less surprising.

“You…”

Zuko nodded, prying Azula’s hands away. “That they’re wives? Yes, I went to the wedding.”

It felt as if Azula’s body had shut down. The words were entering her brain, but she couldn’t comprehend what was being said. She couldn’t imagine a Fire Lord approving of this kind of behavior, even encouraging it. Especially for his _daughter_.

“You know…” Zuko sat back, sitting them across from each other. His whole face had gone soft, like when he dealt with Izumi or any one of his friends’ broods. He smiled gently. “It was only with Sozin’s reign that homosexuality became illegal here. I can’t remember the reason, other than it was ridiculous and unbelievable. For the most part, the rest of the world doesn’t care much either way. I mean, a few Earth Kingdom provinces and some outliers, but it’s not a dirty thing in most places.”

Azula looked up in awe as her brother discussed these kinds of things as calmly as the weather in Ba Sing Se.

He truly… _didn’t care_.

“How can… how do you find this so easy?”

Zuko gave a small smile, shrugging and sighing gently. “It wasn’t, at first.”

Azula waited patiently for him to continue, knee bouncing anxiously.

“My first month after my banishment, we stopped in an Earth Kingdom province to get more supplies. When I was there, I met a man and his husband who lived there.

“At first, I was disgusted. Completely appalled. I could tell that the crew was too. I wanted to yell at them, call them every dirty word I could think of.”

“And?”

“And Uncle stopped me.” Zuko paused to give a slight chuckle. “Thankfully, we left without any altercations or harsh words. But it didn’t just magically change my mind.

“Over the years, I met a lot of people from too many places to remember. Most of that time, I was so angry. At myself, at everyone, at the whole world. It wasn’t like an epiphany where one night I said ‘gay is okay and I need to get my shit together.’ It was more like… one day it was gross, and the next is was just normal. I stopped caring about who they were sleeping with and just concerned myself with whether or not they would be beneficial to my ultimate goal.

“I’ve changed and grown a lot over my life. My morals and beliefs strayed from Ozai’s long before my banishment. That time away strengthened them, and even added a few more, even if I didn’t notice until much later.”

Azula had been nodding along the whole time, enraptured by the idea that _there are others like me._

“It’s normal for you?”

Zuko didn’t look angry, exactly. He just looked determined. Like when he stormed into her room, minus the blinding rage.

“For all of us, yeah. Izzi… I don’t remember how we knew. Or even if it’s a thing to know. But she has crushes on girls. She talks about getting married, and it’s _always_ to another girl. She talks about being a mom one day, and it’s always with a co-mom. When she talks about being Fire Lord one day, it’s always with a Fire Lady at her side. It’s not a thing where we say ‘oh my god, she’s gay.’ It’s just who she is. And if Izzi wants to get married to Kya on Ember Island because she gave her the last bag of fireflakes, we’ll stand in the crowd and cheer them on. And if she wants to marry her again in another twenty years, we’ll be there then too.

“Hopefully with you there as well.”

Azula finally knew what that look on his face was.

He thought Azula was going to hate it. He didn’t want Azula to hurt Izumi. He was being protective.

Azula couldn’t help the small hysterical laugh that escaped her. Zuko’s eyebrow pinched as he watched, but Azula was too relieved to care.

“I thought that you would, you know, think it was wrong.”

Zuko finally calmed as well, rolling his eyes good-naturedly . “Obviously not.”

“I know that _now_ , dum-dum. I just panicked. I… oh Agni.”

Zuko’s mouth quirked as Azula was finally able to relax.

Izumi was safe. Izumi was safe. Izumi was safe.

“I’m glad that you care, at least. Even if you terrified the fuck out of her.”

“I owe her an apology, huh?”

“Izumi will go easy on you. She’s like me without all the internalized rage and aggression. Quick to forgive, even quicker to forget.”

“Mai’s going to skin me alive, is what you’re telling me.”

“One thousand percent.”

Azula nodded and pondered her options. Running away, preemptive murder, convincing a wayward spirit to wipe her mind… but she doubted any of that would save her from Mai’s righteous wrath.

“Better sooner than later, huh?”

Azula slid from the bed, stretching her arms high as she reached for the robed hanging by her bed.

She was ready to face the music.

Before she could, though, Zuko’s hand shot out to take hold of her wrist.

“What is it now, Zuzu?”

Zuko twisted his lips, thinking about what to say before sharing with the class. It must’ve been heavy, if Azula had to guess. It had her shifting her weight back and forth, waiting for the block to fall.

“We’ve been living this for a long time, Zula. And I realize how weird and conflicting this must be for you.”

“Yeah,” Azula reluctantly gave in. “It is.”

“So whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here. And it’ll be okay.”

There was no mistaking what Zuko meant by those words.

But he wasn’t expecting an answer.

So Azula just nodded, sliding her wrist away to hold her brother’s hand tightly before letting go. “Thank you, dum-dum.”

Azula left for Izumi’s room feeling a weight lift from her chest that she hadn’t realized was ever there to begin with.

 

 

 

 


End file.
